the lugo conquest
by deltaranger79
Summary: chaos forces mix with the great devouerer can anything stop them?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The titan's siege horn ripped through the air making the ground tremble and inspiring fear in the hearts of all that heard it. It raised its right arm with its huge siege hammer cocked back and ready for release. The winking lights along the side of the arm glowing green. Cameron stared in silence waiting with his heart in his throat. To his left and right members of the death watch stood poised in an arrowhead formation waiting inside the giant wrought iron gates of the hive city. Cameron raised his power hammer up above his head and bellowed into his vox that was linked to the titan. Its horns raged once again and the surged forward blasting its hammer out. The compressed air drove the hammer forward into the gate blasting it outward. Cameron and the death watch surged forward blasting with bolt guns into the bright white light hearing screeches ring back to them. Cameron was at the lead of the squad swinging his hammer to and fro smashing bodies aside. This was his final moment of glory.

But before his glory was how he was brought to it.

A grey craft slipped out of the warp on the outskirts of a system on the sabbat trail. The crusade was still in a push and forces of chaos were being decimated in the warlord maccroth's path. Left behind was war torn systems left to rebuild themselves. Some considered it horrid but the lighter side was there were no chaos trying to sacrifice them while they were rebuilding.

This system was named after maccroth as before its name had been wiped away by chaos. Most of the worlds were named after commanding generals that had liberated them from the fowl clutches of the great enemy.

The ship was destined for a planet named Lugo after a one of maccroth dogs, it was an uninviting place. From space all that could be seen where the towering hives that stretched to the special limit. They looked like little lit up bulls eyes all of them in a perfect circle. Apparently on the planet Lugo there was 7 hives. The grey ship was destined for the biggest of them. It was s space faring hulk long and slip with a huge cannon hanging on the prow of it. Inside the cannon 10 drop ships could fit comfortably. All along the sides were gun emplacements and laser batteries that were slaved to a servitor each. The grey ship in itself was a floating base of command able to dish out severe punishment while being nimble enough to maneuver around cumbersome capital ships.

The grey ship was a space marine strike cruiser named _the unshakeable. _It was the proud ship of the death watch. A special team of space marines that lived to hunt out the alien and the heretic and exterminate them. They were the best space marines put forward by each of their respective chapter to serve a 10 year duty with the death watch.

From the ships under belly thrusters of thunderhawks flared to life and shot from the ships hold racing down towards the dark side of the planet with pilots at the helm that excelled in stealth flying making the thunderhawks almost invisible to radar. But just in case they also had a type of jammer logged on the underside of the ship making them just a void in the void of space.

Below the planet sat unawares that they were about to be caught in another war for their lives that they could not win.

Cameron sat in his chambers looking at the wall with a frown on his face. A bad taste hung at the back of his throat making him want to spit but he knew he shouldn't he needed any liquid he could have in him right now. On the bed next to him has a half empty bottle of pills all different colors all to sort out some ache or pain he had accumulated on the necron world. The taste pushed at the back of his throat again. This time he spat out a red pill. It clattered to the floor and bounced until it hit the wall with a little wet plop. Cameron took out a yellow pill and popped it in his mouth seeing if he liked the taste of this one. He swallowed and smiled, he really wished the red tasted better.

His quarters were small and had little in the way of decoration. His armor stood immobile by the door with the helmet at the feet waiting to be put on, the bed was to short for him making his feet stick out over the edge and a bad ache in his back to appear every time he rolled over. There was a metal foot locker that held his weapons. His 2 bolt pistols his bolt gun and the stolen red power sword that he took from a chaos trooper. He had had priests look it over to make sure there was no taint on it; he kind of liked the trinket.

Right now his body was a patchwork of bruises and scars from his recent battle. He had only been drug out of it by his boot laces by the grand master who was now on his way back to titan to report back with the grey knights on his battle.

Cameron spat out another red pill. There was a solid knock at the door. Cameron turned his head and grunted in the general direction. A medic walked in and looked Cameron up and down and totted at the pile of red pills on the floor.

"You know you need those right?" asked the doctor lifting up some gauze on Cameron's shoulder to look at one of his many wounds.

"what? for, they taste horrible and give me gas" said Cameron reaching for another yellow. Why did these ones taste so good?

"Oh and you should lay off the sweets sir." Said the medic rolling the bottle over. Underneath it was a small bag of sugary yellow sweets Cameron had been munching on; they seemed to kill more pain then any of the others. Cameron grunted again as he ate another few of them.

"The reds help your hand bond with your new grafted one. Without them your body could reject it and one day in the heat of battle it would simply pop off" said the medic motioning with his hands to create a grisly effect. Cameron grunted again and swallowed a red. To his dismay it left a nasty streak of bad tasting drool down the back of his throat.

The medic nodded in approval and began to turn to walk out the door.

Oh and sir there's a message for you on the bridge apparently we have new orders." With that the medic disappeared out the door and down the corridor off to some other tasks that Cameron had no idea of.

That sir at the end of the sentence still nagged him he was used to being trooper or grunt or in battle a shouted solider! But now, thanks to the inquisition, he had been granted the rank of interrogator a step below the rank of inquisitor. His work on the traitor Aaron, ha his work all he did was survive and barley even that had made the high lords of the inquisition believe him a capable candidate for service even though he had no physic abilities. And now he was stuck here on this small attack ship traveling through the warp to the sabbat crusade to help in any way possible. Cameron had been warned that I could be field duty fighting the chaos legions or it could be sitting at a desk sorting through data slates. In truth he didn't feel like doing any of those things right now, he wanted to be sleeping and then wake up eat until he could shove no more in and go back to sleep. Yes that's it why cant interrogators do that instead of an inquisitor's dirty work?

He slowly swung his feet to the floor feeling them touch the cold metal. Why were ships always cold? He asked himself as he instinct flinched from the cold. He then stood up walking stiffly to his foot locker. From it he removed his gaurd issue combat jacket and wrapped it over him. The then put on his old guard trousers then slowly closed the lid of the locker. He now shuffled over to his suit of armor. He bent over and unbuckled the boots, slowly he slipped his feet into them feeling the warm gel of the boot coushning his feet. They were possibly the most comfortable thing Cameron had ever worn and he was not embarrassed by wearing them around the ships hull, even if the deck ratings sniggered at him while his back as turned.

He moved slowly out of his room his healing body still screaming out in protest of such brash and cold treatment. His stomach also began to grumble as the yellow sweets churned and mixed with the tasteless paste that was dished out in the mess halls. He shuffled along the small ship, no where near as big as the old inquisitors but as the high lords said, it would do. The halls were all dented from trolleys and other things banging into them, in the background Cameron could hear the engine clunk as it missed a piston or something, Cameron wasn't in any mood to try and speculate the quantum mechanics of a starships engine, he was only in the mood to get those sweets out of him.

The trip was short and uneventful. The ship itself was less than a kilometer long and most of that was used up by the engines and mass amounts of weapons on the ship, the ship master had them put on a long time ago when he had come into possession of the vessel. Cameron thought he was a bit paranoid, but then allot of firepower could be helpful keep dark elder off ones tail.

Cameron reached the bulk head to the bridge and banged his new hand against the door. He winced in pain as it flared up, he could still smell his hand as it was melted away by Aarons plasma gun, but now it was just a painful thing attached to him. The door squealed and slowly cranked open on cogs missing teeth. Occasionally cogs on either side of the door would be missing a tooth and the door would shudder and drop a few centimeters before being caught again.

Cameron hated this tin can. He stepped onto the bridge and looked about. To his left was a display monitor on the wall. To his right was a single astropath that sat in a little built in bowl In the floor muttering to himself as he guided them through the insanity that was the warp.

The ship master was seated in a ring of data monitors that surrounded him giving him constant control over what was happening on his ship and where they were headed. When Cameron stepped through the door the captain turned in his swiveling chair and a broad grin split his face as he saw it was Cameron.

"welcome to my humble home" he said waving about trying to be modest.

"thank you jack." Cameron said with a curt nod that hurt his neck. The commander of the ship, jack, was a thick set man that rarely left his ship. He had been in many scraps with alien forces and had been a mercenary for hire, he also liked to talk allot about his past exploits.

"I heard we had orders jack?" said Cameron looking over some data banks.

"ah yes a communiqué from terra itself believe it or not, apparently the inquisition has reason to believe that the planet in the sabbat system is still corrupted."

Cameron looked up from the banks. "but the crusade had just pushed through there. I thought all of the chaos legions had been purged or mostly so." Cameron now walked over to the wall mounted data screen as it sorted through information.

"yes but that's where it gets interesting." Jack said with a twinkle in his eye, he always loved to get into close calls and heavy scraps. "they believe it to be a planetary officials. They believe that there's is a cult of some sort controlling the higher archly causing havoc among the rebuilding population." Jack sure had a knack for story telling.

"so what planet are we headed to and to we have any back up?" asked Cameron playing with dials on the board. As he did a small squeak emitted from the board.

"please don't touch that interrogator, and we are headed to a planet called lugo, a large hive planet. Overrun by gangs that now control all the lower spires, arbiters are trying to resume control but its hard work and even slower going."

Cameron grunted and moved about looking through other data slates and examining the bridge. On closer inspection the walls were just as dinged and damaged as the outside, and a hefty waft of sacra lingered in the air adding a bad smell with the bad taste in the back of his throat.

"unfortunately that's all I know, we are supposed to be heading to the largest of the hives because that is where its most likely to be found the heretic, and if anything it can get your feet back on solid ground." He added in with is smile still plastered on his face. Cameron missed planets touch under his feet so much, he also missed the night and day periods not the always on lights of this cruiser or the random changes in gravity. In all he hated any sort of space travel, he didn't like it when his life was out of his hands.

"is that all captain?" asked Cameron in an annoyed tone.

"unfortunately yes we are on a small recon duty and it will be boring work I believe, but not all the emperors work can be fun and exciting now can it?" Cameron nodded to this and shuffled back to the bulk head door his armored boots heavy and making clanging noises.

"We have 1 week left of transit sir." Said the captain over Cameron's shoulder as if an after thought. Cameron didn't like the idea of a week of space travel but hey at least he could get some more sleep and food in him before planet fall.

On his way back to his stuffy little room Cameron took a detour into the kitchens and back into a cupboard, he waved off questioning looks as he knew what he was looking for. After about a minute of shifting and searching he found them, a nice big bag of yellow sweets. And with that he went back to his room.

He had a wall to stare at.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

CHAPTER 2

Captain Gtosle of the death watch moved through the shadows as silent as one would be when walking through the great tombs of the long dead. He moved with speed and agility despite his massive armored bulk. 3 hours had passed since they had been dropped by thunder hawk and now he moved ready to penetrate the hive walls. Already they had seen the tell tale signs of the enemy's approach, flora not native to the planet, temperature changes without seasonal changes.

To his left he spotted a corpse. It had once been human but was so torn and shredded that it only resembled a man in the most basic sense of the word. It had been ripped open and eaten gtosle was sure of that and he had a hunch of what had done it.

The death watch was here to confirm suspicion of an enemy fleet, a splinter of a much larger force that had been beaten on macroth many years before. It had been moving and pillaging entire systems and the death watch believed that this would be their next target, always driven on by hunger the enemy would come and destroy any that stood in its way.

But before they could walk in and just say the great destroyer was on its way they had to make sure had to be certain so as not to cause wide spread panic. If they did it could cause more problems then it could solve especially if the enemy didn't come this way.

Gtosle whipped a bug off his auspex scanner and moved it around looking for any movement other than him and his team. He found none.

"one. Two what's your status?" he said into his micro bead in his helmet.

"a kilometer from the hives outer walls ready to penetrate on command." Said his second in command, a sergeant with a deep voice and almost no sense of humor.

"one, three. What's your status?" the bead crackled and shifted with white noise until his man reported back.

"nothing out here about 2 clicks from the wall captain give us 10 minutes and we will be ready to penetrate." Came the crisp reply.

The captain didn't like the grounds around the hive city it was a jungle but a strange jungle, the trees were huge and tall but underneath of them instead of more foliage there were just huge boulders like giant pebbles among bushes. The local animals had seemed to love the boulders to hide behind until the space marines where right on top of them springing out at the last moment and at the same time having 12 bolters fixed on them.

Now gtosle was just under one and a half kilometers from the city wall. It rose out of the ground like an ugly spike driven through the planets body to protrude into the air defying gravity.

The wall was about 100 meters tall with gun ports at regular intervals and heights. Fortunately they had all brought jammers and were good enough to sneak past the servitors ever looking eyes. Gtosle looked up and down the city one more time then keyed his vox 3 times to signal the rest to climb the wall. This would be the hard part.

Cameron wore his decorative power armor first because it was so comfortable to him and second it demanded respect. It made the people that saw him cower in fear because of his imposing statue and the inquisition rosette on his chest. He would demand the respect of this planetary governor and he would demand total control. He was ready to go down to the planet. According to the intelligence reports there was a welcoming ceremony. Great more sirs. Cameron walked the length of the great ship until he came to the hangar bay. Inside was a small dignitary shuttle with a man in bright red robes a a giant plume hat.

"welcome sir" Cameron flinched. "we are ready to accept you to our humble planet, may the inquisition find our faith strong and our resolve stronger" with this the man bowed deeply and Cameron heaved a great sigh. This would be one long look into a small cult.

"thank you but can we speed this up?" he asked already looking to board the ship that sat waiting with its ramp open like the giant jaw of some sort of monster.

"but certainly sir, but we must observe all of the customs of welcoming a forging dignitary" said the red robed man with a questioning look on his face. Cameron sighed again and walked up the ramp of the ship the red robed man following him on.

The ship made a quick decent to the planet below but to Cameron it was far to long a journey. He always hated space travel. The thought of not being in control of his own life scared him more than going up against one of the traitor legions chaos marines. the only thing that made the ride worse was the man in read rattling off a list of welcoming parties and customs that had to be done before Cameron could have free reign. His armor seemed to do him no good.

The hive that the ship aimed for was like a giant tooth ripping from the ground. It was grey and evil looking, there was a perpetual smog of grey smoke surrounding it marking out the mass amounts of pollution that the hive created every day. Cameron could already see that some of the heavy vegetation growing near the hive was stained as an effect of the pollution.

When the ship landed it landed on one of the upper spires of the hive, up here the air was cold and brisk and tasted of stale meat. Cameron nearly gagged coming down the ramp and into the expecting crowd of robbed dignitaries with documents for him to sign and rights for him to over see.

"sir we need you to declare your presence in our city".

"sir we need you to dine tonight at the royal banquette"

sir. Sir sir sir all Cameron heard was men and women shouting out his title and name fighting for his attention. Cameron sagged visibly as they pressed in trying to have their jobs done so they could move on to the next menial task.

"That's enough that's enough!" shouted a deep booming voice. Through the crowd a man stepped out in full black caprice armor without a helmet. With his heavily shodded boots he was almost as tall and well built as Cameron. The mans face was plump with baby fat with a heavy head of black hair that swooped around his face and neck. Cameron could tell he was the one in charge right now.

"Leave the poor man alone he will see to all you cackling scavengers later!" shouted the man. Who ever he was Cameron liked him. The robbed dignitaries began to move away mumbling and complaining of breaches in protocol and the such but the big armored man paid no heed.

"Welcome to my fair hive interrogator Cameron" said the man thrusting out a hand to shake. "I am governor Evian. Those rats like to crowd the new people trying to get signatures for this that and our life" he laughed hoarsely.

"Well its good to know some one is on my side governor" said Cameron lightly.

"Yes well im afraid your stay will be filled with jokes and fun interrogator. We have a deep rooted problem, a touch of the warp in the lower hives I fear. That is why you have been called out. I believe there is a sect of chaos that have taken over and are performing acts of butchery among our civilians."

"Take me in and show me what you have on this cult and I will do everything in my power to find and destroy this mark on the emperors people." Said Cameron

"Certainly but first I think we should dine!" said Evian and he led Cameron into the big hive through a high vaulted arch way and into the depths of the grand structure.

Captain gtosle and the death watch saw the ship enter from some of the lower outer habs. Already they had found significant evidence of the great enemy here and they had followed its deadly trail. Gtosle believed they were close.

He waved his team forward through the hab blocks that were now empty. They crept along slowly keeping to shadows and making almost no noise at all. Gtosle did not want to bump into any more civilians. Already they had to silence 3 men with neuron stunners that would send them into a light coma for a few days.

A flash of movement caught gtosle eye. It wasn't a solid object but more like liquid flowing through the air and melding with colors and light. Gtosle waved his team forward with quick and signals and they all ready their bolters ready to take on anything.

Gtosle dived forward where he was sure the thing was and grabbed at thin air. He ducked rolled and came back up on his feet as two wet smacks sounded and then a rustling of loose rocks and dust. Gtosle looked but did not find anything. On the wall next to his head were two pock marks glistening with spittle. If he had any doubts before then he was sure now. The great enemy was here and it was luring the rest with it. At gtosle feet was a mutilated corpse. Gtosle could only tell it was human by the fact that it still had a face frozen in death in a perpetual scream that could not be heard.

Gtosle paid no heed to it, he moved his team forward. The hunt was on now and he wanted to get the prey.


End file.
